


Meet

by 1NuB



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1NuB/pseuds/1NuB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di setiap pertemuan mereka pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Semua cast milik tuhan, agensi, orang tua, dan fans tentunya :v  
> DON'T BE COPY/PASTE AND PLAGIAT

“Hyung, kenapa bisa?” terdengar jelas suara renggekan yang khas akan suara anak kecil di salah satu bilik kamar rumah mini itu.  
“Chanwoo ah, hyung juga tidak mau membatalkan acara jalan-jalan kita ini, tapi kau tahu lah kekasih hyung seperti apa,” Chanwoo yang sedari tadi berusaha mencoba membatalkan rencana mendadak kakaknya itu akhirnya pun diam ketika mengingat kelakuan kekasih kakaknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan.  
“Tapi kau tahu sendiri hyung, kita jarang sekali bersama gara-gara kau memiliki kekasih,” dan ternyata seorang Jung Chanwoo belum menyerah untuk mengajak kakaknya itu pergi bersamannya.

Ting...Tong...

Bel rumah berbunyi, dengan gerakan cepat Yunhyeong bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Chanwoo yang masih merenggek di dalam kamarnya. Melihat kakaknya yang pergi menuju pintu utama lantas membuatnya ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul dari belakang.  
“Oh, Chanwoo ah, apa kabar?” Chanwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecut melihat senyum khas kekasih kakaknya itu. Kim Jiwon, kekasih kakaknya itu ramah dan baik, tapi asal kau tahu dia benar-benar jahil dan menyebalkan. Mungkin itulah yang disukai kakaknya dari seorang Kim Jiwon.  
“Ya sudah, kau jaga rumah baik-baik ya, hyung pergi dulu,” Yunhyeong diikuti Jiwon melambai pelan kearahnya dan Chanwoo yang langsung diangguki pelan. Pintu tertutup beberapa saat dan kembali di buka dari luar. “oh iya, jika kau ingin keluar bawa kunci itu, jangan letakkan di pot, mengerti?” lagi-lagi Chanwoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan diiringi helaan nafas panjang.

_1NuB_

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Chanwoo keluar dari rumahnya lengkap dengan baju tebal nan hangat yang menempel dibadannya karena dinginnya salju yang tidak terlalu lebat turun kemarin malam masih terasa di pagi ini.  
Seperti yang sudah direncanakannya dengan Yunhyeong, tempat yang dikunjungi adalah pertokoan di jalan Gangnam. Toko yang pertama dikunjunginya adalah toko buku yang berada tepat di seberang jalan.   
Pintu terbuka, tenangnya ruang itu terasa begitu menenangkan, Chanwoo melangkah ke arah timur untuk mencari buku-buku yang bergenre Sci-fi. Dia tidak menyukai kisah percintaan happy ending yang selalu hadir di setiap lembar buku itu, karena iya tahu penulis itu selalu menghayalkan sesuatu yang tinggi atau bisa dikatakan menghayalkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di dunia ini, karena tidak pernah ada seorang pangeran yang mau dengan wanita miskin nan jelek. Baiklah lupakan tentang buku seperti itu, karena sepertinya seorang Song Chanwoo ini benar-benar tenggelam dalam deretan buku bergenre kesukaannya itu.  
Setelah mendapat beberapa potong buku bacaan, Chanwoo melanjutkan perjalannya ke tempat yang tepat berada di samping toko buku. Musik klasik mulai terdengar ketika ia sampai di depan pintu itu. Suara itu semakin keras tatkala ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang penuh akan box berisi album-album terbaru dari artis-artis ternama.  
Tanpa perlu melirik sana sini, ia langsung pergi ke arah sebelah barat toko, untuk mencari album terbaru dari artis yang ia sukai. Tepat ketika ia sampai, album itu hanya tersisa 2 buah, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Chanwoo langsung mengambil salah satunya dan lansung berbalik untuk menuju ke arah kasir, tapi pandangannya terkunci tepat ke arah jendela tembus pandang di sebelah kiri dari pintu untama. Seorang laki-laki yang berjalan pelan ke arah pintu masuk dengan snapback hitam menghadap belakang dan tangan kanan memegang gelas bening setengah kosong yang saat itu langsung di lempar ke tong sampah. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya saja ia seperti merasa tidak asing dengan wajah orang tersebut, tapi rasa-rasanya ia tak mengenalnya.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Menurut kalian gimana FFnya? aneh nggk? atau jelek? mau lanjut nggk? -o-


End file.
